


Push and Pull

by scarletsptember



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Angry!Jeff, M/M, Sid acts like an idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 00:39:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9632006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletsptember/pseuds/scarletsptember
Summary: Jeff was more than angry. If they weren’t going to keep doing this, if his calls were going to keep going unanswered he just needed to know that they were done. He deserved that.





	

Jeff was pissed. If it wasn’t obvious by the shit he pulled during the game against the Pens. It was more than just being angry. It was the fact that the plans he had made weeks prior to the game had been cancelled last minute. It had been weeks since they had managed to see each other and then he goes and cancels? If they weren’t going to keep doing this, if his calls were going to keep going unanswered he just needed to know that they were done. He deserved that.

Now he was dealing with the burn of his shitty performance, how he let the team down and a hard fought game against the Blues. He had done his apologizing to the guys and he got a lot of looks and questions to what had set him off but no one knew. He was someone’s fucking secret again and now he was nothing to them.

With a harsh growl, Jeff focused on scrubbing the cooked on junk. He had been so angry he couldn’t even manage to cook dinner without fucking it up. He needed to get his head on straight and find a way to just breathe. He needed to get his fucking key back. And his hoodie. He loved that hoodie.

Jeff dropped the sponge and filled the pan with water. He’d just let it soak for the night. Or next few days. Fuck the dishes. It’s not like they did anything for him tonight anyways. He ended up calling for take-out because his fridge was empty. It had been almost an hour and that hadn’t even gotten here. It would be his luck if they forgot his order and it was still sitting in the restaurant. He’d end up just eating granola bar and going to bed.

He just dropped onto the couch and turned on the television with the doorbell rang. He dragged himself down the hallway and grabbed his wallet. His head was ducked down and focused on figuring a decent tip for the delivery guy when an awkward cough broke his thoughts.

He just about slammed the door in Sid’s face.  Apparently he broadcasted the thought loud enough Sid slipped into his place without invitation. Jeff knew his cheeks had turned red with anger. He could feel the heat slipping down his chest. “Why are you here?”

Sid set Jeff’s food down on the counter before facing Jeff. He was biting his lip as if he were thinking over whatever he was going to say but Jeff was done waiting for Sid to making a decision. He crossed the space between them in three long strides and poked a finger into Sid’s chest. “You can’t just fucking show up here whenever you want. It doesn’t work that way. I told you that from the start. I don’t work that way. I can’t and I won’t.”

“Jeff.” Sid grabbed Jeff’s hands in his own and held him there. “Stop.”

“You didn’t have to come here to break up with me. I already got the message when you stopped answering my calls and when you cancelled any and all of our plans. So clear the fuck out and let me eat my no doubt cold dinner.” Jeff tugged free of Sid’s hold and started towards the door as if to show Sid the way out.

“I –“

“You what?” Jeff asked.

“They found out and I freaked out, Jeff.” Sid Sid’s voice cracked. “The guys found out. My family found out. I’ve been dealing with that and trying to understand if it was all worth it.”

Jeff rolled his lips together and nodded as he repeated, “If it was all worth it? Well I guess got your answer. You didn’t have to come all this way to tell me that people finding out about us was the worst thing in the world.”

Sid clenched his jaw. “Would you just breathe and let me talk for two seconds before you kick me out like I know you’re dying to do?”

Jeff took a loud breath in and gestured that Sid had the floor.

“Okay.” Sid huffed out a breath and ran a hand through his hair. “None of them care as long as I’m happy. I get that now but I was so fucking scared that they would hate me. That I’d lose my family. Mario was who found out. He grabbed my phone while we were at dinner making a joke and my lock screen was of, _you_. He didn’t give me any time. He stood up asked to see me in his office. In the middle of dinner. That’s a big deal with the Lemieux’s.”

“I get that you’re scared. I get it because while I might not be as good as you are, we both have a similar issue here.”

“I know.” Sid nodded. “So I told the team. I told my family. I needed to do that for me.”

“You could have told me that, Sid. I would have given you space or time or whatever you needed. That’s the purpose of this.”

“Then I dropped my phone in the toilet.” Sid let out a sigh. “And I couldn’t remember your fucking number and no one had Staal’s new number and then we had that losing streak.”

“That doesn’t explain skipping plans or not telling me about the flight plan changes. You could have stopped by the locker room.” Jeff pointed out.

And Sid just laughed. “I did. You were busy getting your ass chewed out for what you pulled out on the ice. Unsportsman like conduct? Retaliation? That’s not you. I grabbed Staal. I trusted he would tell you.”

Jeff shook his head. “Well, when you lose like that you’re not likely to believe Sid Crosby really wanted anything to do with me unless you were there to rip me to pieces like coach did. He probably figured I had enough shit for the night. What about everything before that?”

“I was scared.” Sid breathed out like it hurt him to admit it.

Jeff shook his head and shoved Sid’s shoulder hard. “That’s a shit excuse and we both know it. Why are you even here?”

“Because I want you.” Sid’s voice wavered and he rubbed his eyes. “And I knew that if I didn’t tell you in person. If I didn’t try I’d never get this back.”

“I’m so fucking mad at you Sid.” Jeff shook his head but grabbed Sid’s face and forced Sid to look him in the eyes. “You understand that. You have a lot to make up for. It’s not as easy as this.”

Sid nodded and Jeff was on him. There was no gentleness in this. It was all teeth. All that anger was finally spilling over and Sid wasn’t stopping it. Sid let out a groan when Jeff bit at his lips before licking into his mouth. He shoved Sid until the counter was biting into his back and he knew there would be a bruise in the morning. The only place for Sid to go was onto the counter.  Jeff gripped his thighs and tugged him towards the edge of the counter. Sid wrapped his legs around Jeff to keep from slipping completely off. He tugged Jeff’s shirt off and grabbed a handful of Jeff’s hair. Jeff leaned back with a broken whine as Sid tugged on his hair.

                “You ever do something like that again, I’m done.” Jeff growled out as he pulled at Sid’s shirt. He bit and licked his way down Sid’s throat. He stopped just at the base before he sucked a bruise along Sid’s collar bone. His fingers were fumbling with the snap of Sid’s jeans but Sid steadied his hands and managed to catch Jeff’s lips with his own. “We’re going to do this here?”

                “Yes.” Jeff said into Sid’s mouth as he refocused his attention there. The anger melted it away into need. It was wet, deep and Jeff couldn’t think with the way Sid’s hips hitched up against his stomach. The way his fingers slipped up his spine. Jeff couldn’t concentrate, he couldn’t think past the urge to have Sid surrounding him. He didn’t process Sid dropping off the counter and to his feet until the shocking cold of the fridge against his back hit him.

                Jeff broke off with a gasp and moaned at the sight of Sid dropping to his knees. His lips stained red from use and slick with spit. Sid tugged his shorts down to mid-thigh to free Jeff from his pants. Jeff knocked his head back against the fridge as Sid mouthed at the head of his cock. He didn’t go any further until Jeff was watching him. Plush lips wrapped around him, the heat of Sid’s mouth and Jeff needed to feel more. He pressed a hand to Sid’s cheek and nearly lost it. The way Sid’s jaw worked around him, the way his head bobbed.  Jeff brushed the corner of Sid’s lips with his thumb, just like he knew Sid liked. Sid hummed in appreciation and Jeff felt the muscles in his legs failing as pleasure built up.

                The orgasm caught him off guard. It was fast and hard. He slid down the fridge, his legs on either side of Sid. He made to reach for Sid but he shook his head. He rubbed at below his ear and shifted so he was sitting on his ass. He leaned forward to catch Jeff’s lips in an open mouthed kiss.

                “I love you, you know?” Sid muttered. “I may be shit at this but I do love you.”

                “Well fuck, Sid.” Jeff huffed out. “If I didn’t love you I wouldn’t have put up with all the shit you put me through these past few weeks.”

                “You can do that anytime you want.” Sid gave a breathless laugh.

                Jeff shook his head in amusement. “Didn’t think you’d ever be into that.”

                “You’re fucking gorgeous when you’re pissed off.” Sid stole another kiss. “Can we just sit here for a little while? I don’t know if I can handle standing up just yet.”

                Jeff patted Sid’s thigh. “Yeah, I don’t think I’m moving for a little while longer.”

                “You still mad at me?”

                “Yeah.” Jeff nodded. “But you made a good start at apologizing. You better have something good up your sleeve. I thought my heart was broken.”

                “I’ll think of something.” Sid hobbled to his feet and reached down to help Jeff up. Jeff straightened his pants as he leaned against Sid. “Can we go to bed?”

                “You bet ya.” Jeff slipped his hand in Sid’s and tugged him towards the bedroom.


End file.
